


Go to Bed

by ryannii



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, Parental Reader | Y/N, Very much fluff, absolutely in love with y/n being some sort of parental/guardian figure for the egos, darkiplier is Tired, gender-neutral pronouns for Y/N, i tried to keep them gender-neutral in general, no beta we die like actor mark, see: force him to sleep, serotonin boost lets GOOOO, tiny bit of hurt i guess???, we love to see it, y/n makes him sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryannii/pseuds/ryannii
Summary: Y/N called themself as the guardian of the egos. Their parental figure, if you wish. Even if some of them are way older than they are - that won’t stop them from caring about each and one of them like a parent would.Darkiplier is tired. Y/N notices and goes full-on parent mode.
Relationships: Darkiplier & Reader | Y/N, Parental/Guardian!Reader | Y/N & Darkiplier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Go to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> blame air for this /j/j
> 
> anyways i just really want some more parental figure Y/N & egos or honestly anything platonic,,,, i just want the platonic fluff yk? so here have this

Darkiplier was really tired.

He hasn’t been sleeping in a  _ long _ while. There were just too many things to do and on his mind. He’s been getting headaches that just got worse and worse. He sees some of the concerned looks of others but he always scoffed and told them he was fine.

His eyebags and posture said otherwise, but the others didn’t say anything - to which he was glad about.

He’s starting to feel pain too sometimes. Like, massive pain. Usually they were bearable but sometimes he’d be shaking as he gripped his pen and kept trying to write. His whole body hurts. His head, his back, his arms, and everything else. His eyes wanted to close and every time he blinked for a little too long he felt himself starting to fall asleep. But no, he couldn’t sleep.  _ Not now. _

He sighed, putting the pen down and a hand found its way to his face. He hasn’t really eaten for a while, has he? He couldn’t remember. He rested his back on the chair, hissing as he felt a sharp pain jolting through his body. It’s fine. He was  _ fine. _

He wasn’t going to sleep, hell no.

His eyes just closed for a moment. He’ll open them again.

He forgot to.

* * *

Y/N was some sort of parental figure to the egos.

They cared deeply for every one of them and made it clear they would be there if the egos need something. Other than Darkiplier, Y/N was the one the others respected. They were like the egos'  _ caretaker. _

Y/N always tried to be gentle and would sometimes let their chaotic and strict side come out. They never did anything more than ground the egos or scold them, though. And if Y/N grounds someone it was  _ never _ for too long. They expressed that they were a  _ 'mother hen' _ many times. They've made it  _ perfectly clear _ they cared for the egos as if they were  _ their _ children.

Some of them protested at first but the sternness in Y/N's voice made them comply with whatever they said. They would always say they're proud of the egos if they did something good and would give advice whenever they were in a troubled state. They were never mad or angry at the egos.

Today wasn't any different. However…

Y/N hasn't seen Dark for a while. They know that Darkiplier is very closed off, and they are probably on thin ice. But they can't help but worry.

Dark doesn't come out of his office often, but he still does to get food or something else. But these past few days Y/N haven't even  _ heard _ the door to the office open.

They sighed, pinching the bridge of their nose. They always knew that Dark was a workaholic. He was  _ very  _ into  _ working. _ Too much.

Darkiplier was  _ stubborn. _ Like,  _ very _ stubborn. Somehow that man has a thick skull that's hard to get anything in. Y/N had a scowl on their face. They sighed again, this time already made their mind.

It was time to kick some sense to their most  _ troublesome son, _ after all. And give him some well-needed break, too.

* * *

Y/N didn't even bother to knock at Dark's office's door. He really should've known that they never will if it's important.

When they came in, they were greeted by Darkiplier sitting in his office chair, arms crossed and eyes closed - they could tell he was lightly snoring too. Y/N softened their gaze at the sight, but shook their head. They came closer, noticing some of the messy papers on the desk. Eh, they'll sort it out later. Right now, Dark needed a comfy place to sleep that is  _ not _ his chair.

Y/N, despite being shorter than some of the egos was pretty strong. Probably  _ really _ strong. They slowly dragged the chair away from the table a little to give more space and carefully picked up Darkiplier. They felt him shift and tense a little but seemed to relax after they shushed him. They smiled, carrying the man to his bedroom whose door was in the office as well and opened it with little trouble.

Y/N gently laid Dark on the bed, wiping away some of the hair that covered half his face. From a simple glance they could tell Dark hasn't been sleeping properly - if at all. The man was a known insomniac, sure, but it doesn't ease their worry. There were heavy eye bags under Dark's eyes and even if he's practically gray all over Y/N had noticed that he'd gotten paler.

They heard a hiss coming from Dark. He was in pain, probably due to the strain. They cooed, attempting at making him relax. Thankfully, it worked and Dark relaxed again, snoring softly. Y/N pulled the blankets over him and patted his head before getting up to do other things.

* * *

Dark felt a little light-headed when he woke up.

He was on something comfortable. Was it his bed? He didn't remember going to bed. He cursed. The headache was still there but it was a little less painful.

He didn't mean to fall asleep. He just wanted to close his eyes for a minute. Or two. Or maybe more. Okay, maybe he  _ did _ want to sleep but he still had work to do.

He took the blanket off of his body and was going to stand up before he heard foot tapping and then someone spoke.

" _ Nah-ah-ah _ , Dark. Go back to bed."

It was Y/N and Dark scoffed. Who are they to order him around?

"I apologize, but I still have work to do. If you could please get out of my room-"

Y/N glares at him. He tensed a bit but tried his best not to show. Apparently it did because then Y/N sighed and walked closer to him, now they were a few feets apart. Y/N's arms were on their hips.

" _ Darkiplier. _ Go back to sleep,  _ no buts."  _ their voice was stern like whenever they scolded the other egos for something they did.

Dark glared back. "I have already said that there is still work to do, Y/N. Now please,  _ get out _ so I can continue said work."

"Those can wait. Sleep, however,  _ cannot. _ How long were you not sleeping?"

"That is none of your business."

"Surprise,  _ it is. _ Now go back to bed or I swear to god I'll make you go back to bed."

Their voice left no room for arguments. Dark huffed, and looked away. Immediately, Y/N's gaze was softer now and they turned Dark to look at them by putting a hand on his face - to which he flinched at.

"Just go to sleep, alright? You've been working hard and I'm proud of you for that. Take this as a reward."

He stared at them for a few minutes before he slowly nodded. Y/N smiled and they guided him back to the bed. When he laid down immediately his headache spiked. He hissed in pain as he tried to put his hand on his head but Y/N had put theirs instead. It surprised Dark but he didn't question it - it actually felt…  _ really nice. _

"It's alright, Dark. I'm here. Shh, just go to sleep now."

For once in a while, Dark slept peacefully as Y/N stroked his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> this was rlly poggers to write i hope u liked it too!! :]
> 
> my tumblr- ryanisce  
> my twt- ryanisce


End file.
